Sector Occident Prime
Sector Occident Prime is an ancient, populous and wealthy sector of the Segmentum Solar that exists under constant threat from the twin warp anomalies known as the Hellgates. In addition to periodic invasions from the Daemon worlds within the Gates, known as Hell Crusades, the planets of the sector are tormented by Chaos cults and Heresies. Occident Prime's location within the Segmentum Solar is located less than a thousand light years from Holy Terra herself, making it a critical theatre in the Imperium's neverending war against Chaos. History First Contact Zhogun was the second human inhabited world - and the first civilized one, to be discovered by the Emperor when his First Battle Fleet penetrated what later became Sector Occident Prime in pursuit of the reptilian Zoragons. The date, remembered with pride by the denizens of Zhogun, was 801.M30 - predating the discovery of Horus by on Cthonia by nearly three years. Zhogun was at that time a feudal world governed by a proud and fierce warrior caste who would not have hesitated to fight an invasion in force to the death - however hopeless their cause. Recognizing this, and the potential value of such warriors to His Crusade, the Emperor landed in person almost alone. Overwhelmed by His glory the Zhogune warlords and their vassals rushed to lay their swords at His feet and Zhogun became an Imperial world without a blow being struck. The V Century of the III Legion - The Emperor's Own - was left behind under Captain Derik Loculus to train the Budoshi warriors of Zhogun in the weapons and tactics of the Imperium. Fired with enthusiasm as they were the Zhogune broke all records remaking themselves in the Empire's image and within one generation were fielding fleets and armies in the service of Him on Earth. Great Crusade Horus Heresy Sub-Sectors Occidentis Boreal Is a Daemon haunted backwater of Feral and Feudal worlds and struggling frontier planets, a refuge for cultists, xenos and other criminals and a constant source of trouble for the Imperial authorities. Its principle worlds include the sub-Sector capital Kimmeria; the remote feral world Borea Ultima; the death world of Kraton; Kerguelen, home of the sub-sector fleet; and the frontier planets of Avalonia and Lauria. Phoenicia Forms a complete contrast to its neighboring sub-sector to the north. It has planets rich in promethium and other valuable minerals, flourishing hive-worlds, industrial worlds and agri-worlds enough to keep them all fed and supply luxury crops for export as well. Purpura Mundi The sub-Sector capital'' is a major emporia of the Sector. If you can't find it in the markets of Purpura Mundi it doesn't exist. Phoenix is an important sources of promethium and metals and Flammifer an industrial center. The Punic Systems are a chain of mid-range stars illuminating both Hive and agri-worlds, including Molossus, the Astra Militarum Homeworld of the Molossian Dog Regiments. Occidentis Auster This corner of the Sector was the first to be contacted by the Emperor's forces and the first to be incorporated into His Empire. The rest of the Occident Prime was explored and conquered from the worlds of this sub-Sector. Important planets include: Zhogun, the sector capital; Imperator Victor, home of the Emperor's Own Chapter; the Hive worlds of Inde and Serica, the civilized planet Sayam; Assam, a jungle world; and the agri-planet of Minar. Aquilon Principle planets: Aquila, the sub-Sector capital and naval base; the shrine world of Regia; the Hive worlds of Atria and Verus; the fortress world Legatus; and the armory world Vexillum Loculus Principle planets: Loculus the sub-sector capital; the Hive world Komarga; Trianguli Prime, an inquisitorial fortress planet; Trianguli Seconde, a major port and argi-planet; the pleasure world of Trianguli Terce; the armory world Sol Magna and Cardinal-world Invictus. Thermopylae Originally part of the Loculus sub-sector divided off after the First Hell Crusade. It is dominated by the Hell Warder Space Marine Chapters with the four sentinel worlds of the planet-based Chapters ringing the Hellgates in a permanent blockade; Pylos, home of the Gatekeepers Chapter; Sparta, home of the Spartiate Marines; Achaemenia, home of the Knights Anvilar; and Saka, home of the Lightning. Tigris Principle Worlds: Babylon, the sub-sector Capital; the fortress world Charax; the ancient hive worlds of Ninevah, Sippar and Nippur; and the agri-worlds of Greater and Lesser Zab. St. Elphame This sub-sector is named in honor of the early Imperial Saint Elphame and the site of a famous Pilgrim Way tracing her life from conversion to martyrdom over six planets all bearing her name: Elphame Sublata; Elphame Victrix; Elphame Parvan; Elphame Venerata; Elphame Beata and the Cardinal world of Elphame Martyr. Elphamor is the sub-Sector capital Leonidas Formerly part of Thermopylae sub-Sector it was partitioned off and placed under Mortal governance after the Second Hell Crusade. It's principle worlds include: Gorgo, the sub-Sector capital; Argo, a major Naval base; Lycus, a Feral world; and the agri-world of Messene. Sidonian Space The worlds of this sub-sector are pretty much the private property of the ancient and interrelated Rogue Trader dynasties of the Sidonii and the Sinonii under a Warrent of Trade issued by Torhasan I the first Lord Sector of Occident Prime. Chief worlds include: Sidon, sub-Sector capital and Naval base; the port worlds of Avia Sidonia, Sidris Sidonia, Sinon and Saccer Sinonia. Ara Pacis So named for the seemingly total defeat of the xenos species Tripodaes by the Vth Fleet under Derik Loculus. Unfortunately that victory proved far from final and every few centuries Tripodaes emerge from yet another quarter of the sub-sector to challenge Imperial rule. Principle planets include: Pax, the sub-Sector capital; Prudens; Justus; Temperans; Fortitudis; Virtus. People of Note Governors Iyago Neja Sector Lord and Timur of Zhogun, successor of St. Odai Timur the ancient warlord who yielded his sword and his faith to the Emperor in a face to face controntation. Iyago is a relatively young man and warlike as have been all his predecessors before him. Previous to his succession fifteen years ago he was Colonel in Chief of the Budoshin Knights. Raltus Quinto Governor of the St.Elphame sub-Sector and its capital world of Elphamor. Raltus is pushing four hundred and is kept alive by an elaborate life support system concealed beneath his robes of state whose bright colors only emphasize his death-like gray pallor. His court is famous for its decadence and a favorite subject of Ecclessiarchal sermons. Quinto is indifferent to their censure. Though the wealth of the sub-Sector comes from the traffic in pilgrim the governor is determined to keep the ecclesiarchy firmly under his authority leading to endless infighting. Leonidas Metellus Ortiz Governor of the Leonidas sub-Sector and its capital planet Gorgo. His bleak face clearly reflects the stresses of seventy-nine years governing a sub-Sector under constant assault both covert and overt from Heretics and Orks alike. Gorgo has been something of a hardship post ever since it was carved out of the Thermopylae sector and placed under the authority of the first Governor sub-Sector Leonidas Paul Gratian nearly a thousand years before. Ultha Callidia Governor of Occident Boreal sub-Sector and its capital Kimmeria. Like many humans on her daemon and xeno haunted homeworld, both native and Imperial, Ultha is a psyker. Scholiastica trained and sanctioned she accessorises her ornate and befurred gubernatorial robes with psyber-eagle familiar with whose help she keeps a watchful eye - and mind - on the feudal and feral worlds of her sub-Sector. Bertrade Casteela Governor of Loculus sub-Sector and its capital world of the same name. Casteela governs a devout and grimly warlike people dedicated not merely to defense but offensive action against the enemy in the next sub-sector. The Governor herself was a Imperial Guard brigadier general for nearly fifty years before being allowed to resign to succeed her great uncle Ortho Casteela. The Governor has been known to lead her planetary defense forces personally, and with no little professional skill. wielding a relic sword made for her ancestor Godefrid Casteela by artificers of the Knights Anvilar. Zaddion Padishah Governor of Tigris sub-Sector and its capital planet Babylon. Like Iyago Neja Zaddion is descended from the rulers of a pre-Imperial planetary polity. It is probable that the ancient Padishahs once ruled an Empire extending at least from Tigris to Thermopylae judging by the cultural and linguistic similarities to be found on old settled planets in the central sub-Sectors. Their remote successor is still a wealthy and powerful ruler, sovereign over a dozen mighty hive worlds supported by three times that number agri and manufacturing worlds. Of course that is just a puddle in the very large pond that is the Occident Prime Sector, itself only a speck in a huge galaxy. Tzarine Praecia Governor of the Phoenicia sub-Sector and the capital of Purpura Mundi. Her sub-Sector and homeworld are both vastly wealthy and the young Lady Governor rules a lavish and luxurious court that even its inhabitants describe as a snakepit of intrigue. And that is exactly how Tzarine likes it, amusing herself by playing faction against faction, favorite against favorite and sometimes pulling the rug out from under them all out of sheer caprice. Feore LIX Loculus Governor of Aquilon sub-Sector and its capital world Aquila. This stark, stern ruler is immensely proud of his descent from the ancient Loculus family of Holy Terra by way of Derik Loculus' grandnephew General Feore I Loculus. He is known for his steely dedication to the Imperial cause, his strict sense of honor and his almost familial ties with the Emperor's Own. Phoebus Sidonius Lord Sidonius is the present head of the Mercantile House Sidonius/Sinon and so by Imperial Warrant the present viceroy of the frontier sub-Sector known as Sidonian Space. It's hard to believe today, looking at the fat old man in his great coat and decorations, but once upon a time he fully deserved his name 'Phoebus' and was accounted the handsomest man not just in Sector Occident Prime but the entire Segmentum. Basilo Drakken Sub-Sector Ara Pacis is, ironically enough, under permanent martial law as a warfront. Thus it is commanded by a Military Governor appointed by the Lord Sector. The current holder of this office is Lord General Basilo Drakken, known as 'the Fox', a cunning strategist. Drakken is one of the rare senior officers to rise from the enlisted ranks, a feat made even more remarkable by the fact that he started out in a Feral Regiment from Borea Ultima. It is rare for such a barbarian to adjust so successfully to Imperial technology and military culture and Drakken did it in less than a century. Ecclesiarchy Huron Milan Cardinal Milan is the young and idealistic Cardinal of Elphame Martyr. He came into office on a tide of revulsion against the excesses of his predecessor Cardinal Syn with the announced intention of imposing a general reform. Several of his most powerful supporters have begun to backpeddle on that promise but not Milan. The young Cardinal is threatening powerful interests, including those of the sub-Sector governor, and has already survived no less than four attempted assassinations. Whispers of miraculous protection are beginning to spread among the faithful but Milan gives full credit to his dedicated Crimson Guard. Antoninus Aureolus Arch-Cardinal of Babylon and head of the Sector Synod. It would be unkind, and not entirely just, to call Aureolus corrupt but he is reluctant to upset the status quo which he finds very comfortable indeed. This of course sets him against Milan, who he sees as an extremist. On the other hand he is loyal to his order and takes a very dim view indeed of those who would attempt the life of an annointed Cardinal. He prefers to use persuasion on Milan, being clever enough to realize that pressure would only set the younger man against him. As it is Milan will at least listen, and sometimes even take, Aureolus's advice. Hieronymus Nostromo Another of Aureolus' problems; Nostromo is the Firebrand Cardinal of Invictus and responsible for the dioceses of Loculus and Thermopylae. He is also a passionate and tireless crusader against against heresy in all its forms having begun his ecclesiastical career as a Confessor and one of the few to rise to high administrative office in the Church. He is famous in the eastern quadrant for leading the Miletan Crusade while still a Confessor. Adeptus Arbites Lord Mashal Lexandro Ehnis Lord Marshal Ehnis commands the Arbites in the Occident Prime Sector. He is headquartered on Loculus which is not only more central but whose rather stark and militant culture is more congenial to his tastes then the elegances of High Zhogune culture. Lexandro Ehnis is a native of the Necromundan mid-hives and after his homeworld just about everyplace seems tranquil and spacious to his jaundiced eye. Marshal Shanice Cosana Marshal Cosana oversees some of the major hives of scum and villany in the sector; the Nippur, Sippar and Nineveh triangle in Trigris sub-sector. Where you find great wealth, and great poverty, you will find crime. Cosana was raised in the Schola Progenium on Mackan, the Segmentum Fleet's Base, both of her parents were naval officers aboard the Cruiser ''His Mighty Hand destroyed in the first engagement of the short lived Piscenean Revolt. The children in the officer's creche - including Shanice - were about the only survivors. Marshal Probus Desilvio Marshal Desilvio is the senior Arbite officer of the St. Elphame sub-sector. The pilgrimage attracts the unholy to prey upon the devout and the sub-Sector administration is famously corrupt. Desilvio works closely with the reformist Cardinal Huron Milan and with the Sisters of Her Blessed Bones who provide security for the pilgrim route. Probus is a native of Saggitaria, a feral world in the Solar Sector, he was recruited by an Arbite Ranger, Arbol Desilvio who was hunting a fugitive who'd taken refuge on the sketchily controlled planet. Probus later adopted his mentor's surname. Sector Fleet Command Lady Admiral Ophelia Farber Over-all Commander of the Occident Prime Sector Fleet Lady Admiral Farber's life is complicated by Battlefleet Hellwatch,not to mention the ships of the Hell Warder chapters, ships belonging to the various Orders Militant and perhaps worst of all the small fleet of 'Black Ships' controlled by the Inquisitorial Conclave. Farber, who fortunately for her has a sense of humor, has been known to joke that she spends more time fighting her so-called allies than the Emperor's Enemies. The Sector Fleet is headquartered on Charax. Admiral Faber's flagship is an Apocalypse-class Battleship the Unitas. Solar Admiral Vigilus Pertinax Commander of Battlefleet Hellwatch Pertinax was sent out by by the Lord High Admiral Segmentum Solar and tasked with securing the steady flow of tithes to Holy Terra. Divided command is inherently vicious, a fact of which both Pertinax and Farber are acutely aware. They treat one another with rigid correctness and conscientiously avoid undercutting each other. Luckily for Occident Prime both Admirals are much more interested in getting the job done then jockeying for position. Rear Admiral Ansel Talabec Talabec is on his way to high command but that means serving a turn in the rear echelon managing logistics and the military bureaucracy for the Sector Fleet. Ansel has a fine record as a fighting captain and being grounded tries his temper. He bristles visibly whenever Pertinax is around. Farber puts it down to a volatile combination of loyalty and testosterone and makes every effort to keep the two well apart - thirty or forty parsecs is about right. As Rear Admiral Sector Fleet Talabec is in command of Charax Naval Base. He'd rather have a ship - any ship - and is beginning to have second thoughts about making admiral. Fleet Captain Jenette Brensel Solar Admiral Pertinax's very able deputy and commander of his flagship the Dorn's Fist. Brensel and her twin sister were raised in the Schola Progenium on Donor but separated in their teens to follow very different career paths. Since her assignment to Occident Prime Jenette has rediscovered her twin, Shivonne Brensel, among the Inquisitors of the Sector Conclave. Occidentine Conclave Hell Warders Chapters Chapters.]] The Hell Warders are the five chapters established after the first Crusade of Fire with the specific mission of guarding the twin warp rifts known as the Hellgates against the constant Chaos incursions that emanate from within. Through their millennia-long vigil, these Chapters have forged bonds of kinship stronger than forged ceramite and will willingly answer one another's call for aid without question. These Chapters comprise: Gatekeepers A Successor Chapter of the stoic Imperial Fists and experts on fortification and siege warcraft. Originally known as the Golden Castellans, their first home was the Gathalamor system. Their name was changed when they were permanently transferred to Sector Occident Prime after the First Hell Crusade. Their present homeworld is the planetary fortress of Pylos from which they conduct a permanent blockade of the Gates supported by their fellow Hell Warders. The Grand Castellan of the Chapter is Military Governor of the Thermopylae sub-Sector Spartiate Marines An unusually bellicose and ruthless Ultramarines Successor Chapter the Spartiate Marines provide the offense to go with the Gatekeeepers' defensive tactics. Generally presumed to have been one of the original Astartes Praeses Chapters as the Eye was their first recorded area of activity. Like the Gatekeepers they were transferred to Occident Prime after the First Hell Crusade. Their homeworld, Sparta, fully lives up to its name with an austere and militant populace that fields some of the best soldiery in the Sector. Knights of the Anvil A Chapter of unknown Founding and progenitor they are skilled artificers as well as powerful warriors and dedicated adherents of a Fire Cult native to their monastery world. The Anvilars are the only one of the Hell Warder Chapters to have been established in the sector previous to the First Hell Crusade. Their homeworld is Acheamenia a planet of arid deserts ringed by massive mountain ranges, rugged but more temperate in climate than the sun baked flatlands. The feudal inhabitants field the famous Achaemenid Horse regiments and the Mountaineer Foot regiments. The Lightning A White Scars Successor Chapter who take their progenitors' penchant for mobile, high speed warfare to almost illogical extremes. They are usually dated to the 13th 'Dark' Founding as there is no record of them previous to their establishment as one of the Hell Warder Chapters after the First Hell Crusade as documented in the Codex Fuego. Their homeworld is Saka, a feral planet of sweeping steppes inhabited by warlike, nomadic pastoralists. Saka is rich in gold and the natives commonly deck themselves lavishly with the precious metal. Select warriors are trained by the Marines in mechanized warfare becoming the Saka bike and armored regiments. Templars Moline This fleet-based Chapter was a successor of the zealous Black Templars. Like their progenitors, they were a fleet-based Chapter, distinguished by the Cross Moline, and took part in the First Hell Crusade. The Templars Moline do not appear as a named chapter until the Second Hell Crusade and are assumed to be a 14th Founding Chapter established for the purpose of providing fleet support to the original Hell Warder chapters. Tragically, the entire Chapter fleet disappeared into the warp rifts during the Castigation Crusade of 742.M41 and was officially declared lost two years later after careful search by their fellow Warders found no survivors. Other Adeptus Astartes Chapters The Emperor's Own This ancient Chapter does not count as one of the Hell Warders. Based on Imperator Victor in Occidentis Auster they are chiefly concerned with defending the Sector from the periodic Ork WAAGHs! launched from Calverna. The Chapter's Founding and progenitor are unknown. It has been suggested that they are descended from the famous Vths Century of the Emperor's Children who are known to have remained loyal. Or possibly they are a later foundation who adopted the colors and heraldry of the Loyalists as a mark of respect. The Emperor's Own refuse to discuss the matter. Knights of the Watch This pseudo-Chapter is made up of Astartes from a wide variety of Chapters who have chosen to follow the example of the legendary Nathaniel Garro - the Agentia Primus of Malcador the Sigillite, known as 'The Legion of One' - by dedicating themselves to a life of errantry in direct service to the Emperor. The Knights maintain a watchhouse on Trianguli Prime. Adepta Sororitas Orders Militant: As an active front in the perpetual war against Chaos Occident Prime is unusually rich in Orders Militant, many local to the sector. Orders Majoris: The Sisterhood of the Sacred Rose headquartered on Gorgo in the Leonidas sub-Sector and the Sisters of the Argent Shroud whose preceptory is on Legatus in the Aquila sub-Sector. Orders Minoris The Order of the Wounded Heart whose chief house is on Trianguli Prime, Loculus sub-Sector. The Order of the Bleeding Heart whose priory is on Praetexta, Aquila sub-Sector. The Penitents of St. Macharius headquartered on Temperans in the Ara Pacis sub-Sector. The Sisters of the Pillar of Bone have their preceptory on Sidon and a previous Viceroy had the bad judgement to call in the fanatical Necromundan Order of the Fires of Redemption who are headquartered on Saccer Sinonia. The Order of Chirosius Martyr established a house on Kerguelen. The Salvian Sisters have preceptories on Kraton and Assam. And the Sisters of the Purple Lily have a priory on Zhogune. Local Orders The Sisters of Her Blessed Bones founded to guard the shrine worlds and pilgrim routes of the St. Elphame sub-Sector. The Order of the Silver Skull, a successor of the Argent Shroud, based on Kimmeria in the Occidentis Boreal sub-Sector. Order of the Golden Dawn, also Argent Shroud successors, based in the Sol Magna system of sub-Sector Aquila. Order of the Celestial Rose, successors of the Sacred Rose established in Phoenicia and Sidonian Space. Order of the Smaragdine Tablet, also successors of the Sacred Rose, established on the Sector capital of Zhogun. Order of the Cleansing Flame, successors of the Penitents of St. Macharius headquartered on Sushila, a moon of Achaemenia in the Thermopylae sub-Sector. Order of the Emperor's Handmaidens associated with the Emperor's Own; the Order of the Ladies of the Anvil also associated with the Adeptus Astarte Chapter of similar name. The Order of the Child of Storms dedicated to a Savan Saint and closely tied to The Lightning Chapter. And the Order of the Chalcedony Spear headquartered on Sparta and associated with the Spartiate Marines. Imperial Guard The units listed below are the elite of the Sector's Imperial Guard forces: Budoshin Knights Armored heavy infantry. Their traditions and combat doctrine is directly descended from those of the ancient Budoshi order of Zhogun. Budoshin Archers Armored infantry armed with power-bows. Like above they are directly derived from the ancient traditions of the the warrior caste of Old Zhoghune. Steel Masques Infiltration specialists. Though Zhogune they are in many ways the anti-Budoshi with their traditions of secrecy and deception. Achaemenid Horse Mounted regiments of Achaemenia. Legio Nemones (aka Legion of the Forgotten) Instituted by Governor Leonidas Severus Smyth in 831.M39 for the defense of Leonidas sub-Sector. Spartiate Guard Regiments raised on Sparta and Amyclae Loculian Guard Source *Sector Occident Prime Original article. Category:Galaxy Category:Sector Occident Prime Category:Sectors